


Day Thirteen: Eating Ice Cream

by klylet



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Free!, rinharu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klylet/pseuds/klylet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin takes a spoonful of Haru's Phish Food ice cream and he gets biffed. Ice creams made by Ben and Jerry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirteen: Eating Ice Cream

Haru only ate one kind of ice cream. Phish Food from Ben and Jerry’s. It was a beautiful chocolate ice cream with caramel and marshmallow swirls and, the best part, fudge shaped fish. Everyone knew not to touch his ice cream unless they wanted their hand to be cut off and used as a spoon. So when Rin was sitting with him on the couch, who, by the way, had his own ice cream to eat, took the spoon right out of Haru’s hands and into his mouth he did not know how to react. When Haru gave that red-headed fool a chance to see the reaction he caused, all he got was a sneer and then a look of absolute terror.

“Why are you looking at me like that.” Haru could tell he ultimately regretted the decision he just made and oh, how he should. Eye contact with Haru after doing something like that was the equivalent of the devil taking your soul out of your body and still feeling every bit of pain. Haru just looked down at his half-empty bowl and back to Rin, who then stammered out an apology. Haru wanted to smirk at the feeling that he can make one of the most angry people he’s known tremble. That felt good. Apparently, his lips did twitch a up for a millisecond because the next things he hears is:  
  
“Oi, what are you smirking at?” That’s his boy. The angry boy whose hair matches his attitude. When you think about it, Haru’s matches his, too. He was so plain and ordinary. He rarely even got angry; he only really got angry with Rin or Makoto. Selectively Rin.

“You.” He candidly answers.

“Hey tha-,” Haru pecked his lips to shut him up. He’s such a chatter box.

“You get angry too much.”  
  
“Says the one who just got angry about a damn ice cream spoonful.” He came back.  
  
Haru takes a spoonful of Rin’s Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream, which tastes absolutely awful, and Rin decides to greedily take that mouthful too.


End file.
